It can sometimes be difficult to find shaded areas when outside. The present invention features a shade system for installing in a vehicle's trailer hitch. The system can help make working or spending time outdoors more comfortable and enjoyable.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.